


Соленая карамель

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Freckles, Licking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Иногда самые важные истины открываются не в старой библиотеке или разговоре с каким-нибудь оракулом – Гуэйра до сих пор верит в их существование, вот смешной, - а на старом матрасе, в теплых объятиях, со вкусом карамели на губах.Прошлое не вернешь и не исправишь, будущее зыбко. Надо ценить то, что в твоих руках сейчас.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Kudos: 8





	Соленая карамель

\- Я хочу посмотреть, - объявляет Лио непререкаемым тоном. Тут же спрашивает мягко, негромко: - Можно?  
Как ослушаться этого приказа, как отказать этой просьбе?  
Обычно Лио предпочитает участвовать, даже в такие вечера, как этот, когда валится с ног от усталости после не самого легкого дня их не самой легкой жизни. Но сегодня все по-новому. Жизнь вообще полна сюрпризов, и дарить их кому-то – куда приятней, чем получать.  
\- Можно.  
\- Конечно. Билеты в первый ряд, босс.  
\- На следующий раз припасем попкорн.  
\- Только в экран не кидай.  
Не особо церемонясь, Мейс толкает смеющегося Гуэйру на тощий, как тот сам, матрас; вытряхивает из штанов, рывком переворачивает на живот и дергает за бедра, заставляя встать на четвереньки.  
Они никогда не любили долгих прелюдий и представлений, играть на публику не собираются даже для Лио. Тому это и не нужно: он ценит искренность во всем – в делах и в отношениях.  
Мейс наклоняется, широко лижет бледную ягодицу, покрытую, словно цветочной пыльцой, веснушками. Легонько шлепает по ней, дожидается короткого вздоха, обводит светло-розовый вход указательным пальцем, а потом заставляет щекотное пламя плясать на его кончике.  
Новый вздох звучит куда громче.  
Гуэйра прогибается в пояснице и нетерпеливо кладет ладонь на стояк, проходится по нему быстро и грубовато, жмурясь от удовольствия. Мейс некстати вспоминает, как тот пытался научиться зажигать пламя на члене, и фыркает. Гуэйра оборачивается через плечо и недоуменно вскидывает бровь, смешно морща нос. На том тоже мелкие веснушки.  
Пломбир с карамельной крошкой и воздушным рисом, вспоминает Мейс. Вот что так выглядит. Гуэйра сам на вкус как соленая карамель. Сперва горько, а если растереть языком по нёбу, ощутишь восхитительную густую сладость, которая потом еще долго будет во рту.  
Все как в жизни – за горечью всегда скрывается что-то хорошее.  
Они убедились в этом вдвоем, спустя много дней погони за прошлым и бегства от будущего. Иногда самые важные истины открываются не в старой библиотеке или разговоре с каким-нибудь оракулом – Гуэйра до сих пор верит в их существование, вот смешной, - а на старом матрасе, в теплых объятиях, со вкусом карамели на губах.  
Прошлое не вернешь и не исправишь, будущее зыбко. Надо ценить то, что в твоих руках сейчас.  
Сейчас в них – Гуэйра, стонущий в такт движениям. Мейс добавляет к указательному пальцу средний, проталкивает до основания и сгибает оба.  
\- Возьмите смазку, - шепчет Лио из-за спины своим невозможным просяще-приказным тоном, и Мейс улыбается.  
Иногда, узнав важные истины, ты должен открыть их кому-то еще.  
\- Разговоры – для тех, кто участвует, босс. Не для зрителей.  
Мейс – никакой не оракул, но он точно знает, что произойдет в следующие несколько секунд.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Лио прохладно.  
\- Как скажете, - соглашается он.  
\- Я просто беспокоился о вас, - добавляет, уже вовсю горячась. – Без смазки же неудобно.  
\- Ниче, мы справимся. Да, Гуэйра?  
Мейс раздвигает пальцы, поэтому ответа приходится ждать довольно долго.  
\- Не уверен, - хрипит Гуэйра, продышавшись, и Мейс одинаково остро чувствует напряжение горячего тела под ним и того, что за спиной.  
\- Подвиньтесь.  
Улыбка греет губы. Сегодняшний день принес усталость, завтрашний наверняка подарит ее тоже. Прошлое не вернешь и не исправишь, будущее зыбко. Есть только настоящее, только сейчас.  
Мейс смотрит, как Лио раздраженным движением откидывает с глаз густую челку, склоняется над задом Гуйэры и без лишних слов прикусывает светлую кожу, оставляя розоватое полукружье. Не один Мейс любит карамель.  
Лио опускает затянутые в перчатки ладони на талию Гуэйры – большие пальцы ложатся ровно в ямочки на пояснице, - вылизывает ложбинку между ягодиц и толкается языком в поджавшийся вход. Следующий выдох Мейс сцеловывает с губ Гуйэры, и он щекочет горло пузырьками, словно газировка. Стоит им отвлечься друг на друга, как на матрасе тут же появляются и смазка, и пара презервативов.  
\- Мне не нужно, - ухмыляется Мейс, выпрямляясь и расстегивая ширинку, и Гуэйра смотрит на него снизу вверх весело и голодно.  
Интересно, каким он сам кажется Гуэйре на вкус, думает Мейс, а после не думает больше ни о чем, закрыв глаза и толкаясь в горячий рот. Чужие стоны проходят по члену дрожью, яйца наливаются тяжестью, когда Гуйэра насаживается на стояк резко, до упора. Мейс поднимает взгляд: Лио застыл, вцепившись ладонями в бедра Гуэйры, и тяжело дышит, слизывая капли пота над верхней губой.  
\- Можно, - негромко говорит Мейс, и Лио начинает двигаться, запрокинув голову.  
Влажно блестит полоска зубов меж разомкнутых губ; Мейс приноравливается к движениям Лио и опускает подрагивающую ладонь на щеку Гуэйры. Он обводит кончиками пальцев каждую из золотых капель, пока руки не начинают трястись от напряжения, а золото перед глазами не становится дрожащим маревом.  
В воздухе пахнет цветочной пыльцой и потом.  
Новый стон Гуэйры звенит в ушах так долго, что Мейсу кажется, он не только ослеп, но и оглох. Он отстраняется, отирает все еще дрожащими пальцами припухший рот Гуэйры, поднимает глаза, и Лио стискивает зубы, напоровшись на его плывущий взгляд будто на нож.  
Он кончает спустя несколько секунд, выходит из растраханного зада, и лишенный поддержки Гуэйра заваливается набок, хрипло дыша. Они додрачивают ему в четыре руки, сжимая в горсти тяжелую мошонку, лаская растянутый, мокрый от смазки вход. Когда Гуэйра наконец спускает и обессилено откидывается на спину, Мейс подносит выпачканные пальцы ко рту.  
\- Вкусно? – фыркает Гуйэра, часто моргая. Трет слипшиеся ресницы и сонно зевает.  
Да, сегодня был долгий и трудный день, который закончился парой ужасно приятных открытий.  
Закончился очень хорошо.  
\- Да. А тебе?  
\- Неплохо, - выдает Гуэйра после паузы и посмеивается.  
\- Я хочу попробовать. Можно?  
В голосе Лио на этот раз – одна лишь тихая, жаркая мольба, которой они не могут и не хотят противиться. Они оплетают его руками и ногами, щедро делятся сладостью друг друга и пробуют на вкус самого Лио – мягкие губы тоже немного горчат, как апельсиновая корочка, а язык сладкий будто шоколад.  
Мейс – не оракул. Но он знает, что завтра утром откроет глаза и увидит самое прекрасное настоящее на свете.


End file.
